Double Trouble
by tataalicat
Summary: When Twins show up at NCIS Gibbs learns shocking secrets about Jenny. Now he goes to california to find something he thoought was gone for good. Jibbs, and some Tiva and Mcabby! complete!
1. Twins

A/n: So this is my first story! I APOLIGIZE IF IT SUCKS! Enjoy

Summary: When twins show up at NCIS Gibbs learn shocking secrets about jenny. How will Gibbs take it?

It was a unusually quiet Saturday at the NCIS building, Magee was down in the lab with Abby, and Tony was trying to teach Ziva how to play paper football, (and failing). They heard the elevator ding and Magee and Abby stepped out. " hey Tony, Ziva. "

" Shalom Abby." Ziva said with a smile. Abby sat down on Gibbs desk and Magee just stood beside her." So where's boss man at?"

"Haven't seen him." Said Tony, as Ziva was about to say something she was interrupted by the elevator dinging again. To there surprise out stepped a set of twins, their arms linked together and their strides matching. " Ziva!" they both exclaimed. "Girls?" She got up and pulled the twins over by Magee's desk, all of them Talking in hushed voice's. The rest of them just looked at them in confusion, then they turned to look at the catwalk where Gibbs was talking to Vance. When he came down he first noticed the girls and Ziva in the back,

"Look Ziva we really need to talk to…" One of them glanced and noticed Gibbs, she tugged on her sisters arm and they walked over to him, "Speacil agent Gibbs?"

"Yes?"

"Hi, I'm Ivy, and this is my sister Iris, is there a place we can talk?" He nodded and led them to the elevator, hitting the emergency switch. "What's this about?" he asked

"Jenny." As soon as the words left Iris's lips his breath caught in his throat and they continued on,

" Look, I'm not sure how to tell you this, so let's start with who we are. I'm Iris Shepard, and this is my sister Ivy, before you ask, were not Jenny's daughters. Jennifer Shepard is our aunt…" her sister cut in,

" Look, im going to tell you something that isn't true, Jenny Shepard is dead.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

So this is my first story. Im going to continue this story so tell me what you think. Also I don't own the characters I just am borrowing them and I promise to put the back when im done playing with them, oh and Ivy and Iris are all mine.


	2. Not dead

A/n: Thanks to everyone who reviewed! And I don't own the characters, just borrowing!

"What?" he asked, making sure he heard right.

"Let me explain, in the diner she wasn't dead. She had a pulse, a weak one and almost impossible to detect without proper medical tools. Before the shoot out Franks called us, telling us he was worried and told us where they were. A quarter mile down the road we had an ambulance waiting after Tony and Ziva left we raced down and got her. I waited at the diner for Vance. When he arrived we explained to him what happened and he agreed to keep this quiet, We switched her body bag with one of the guys that got shot. When she was sent to Ducky we got Vance to send the body to California. Now she is in the witness protection program. She was fine and safe in the WPP but someone tracked her to where she is now. We're not sure how or why but she is being tracked and she needs help. That's why we're here, she sent us to get us you". Explained Ivy. Gibbs just nodded, still trying to process what he just heard.

" So she wants you, team and Abby to come out and catch this guy. We have a private jet taking us to California tonight, Vance knows and he has agreed to let everyone go." Said Iris.

" She's alive?" he managed to say.

"Yes, now are coming?" He nodded, hitting the emergency button and stepping out.

"Pack your bags. And be back here by 0700." They all looked at each other in confusion, but shrugged and left.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o

By the time they were in California everyone knew the whole story. When they landed they got in the rental cars, Ziva, Tony, Magee and Abby in one and Gibbs, Ivy and Iris in the other. Iris drove and in the first car and Tony followed behind. When they got to the house they unloaded and walked inside. Iris ran upstairs to get jenny while Ivy stayed down stairs. "Umm you guys could just sit your bags down by the door and in a bit we will figure out your rooms." Then they heard footsteps coming down the steps, it was Jenny. Her hair was longer and more red and still she was gorgeous. First Abby squealed and ran to her to give a bone crushing hug. Next followed Tony, " nice to see you Jenny" he said, she smiled and hugged him. Ziva was after him, "Shalom Jenny."

"Shalom Ziva." They both hugged and Tony could have sworn he saw a tear roll down Ziva's cheek. Next was Magee. "Jenny." He nodded to her, "Tim." She did the same.

And last was Gibbs. Everyone backed away so she could get to Gibbs. She slowly walked up to him, and stopped in front of him. Everyone one else slowly went up the stairs to give them some privacy, still Tony and Abby stood up top listening to them.

Jenny stood in front of him, staring in to his icey blue eyes, and him into her green ones. Both just stood there frozen unsure of what to do next, Jenny suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck and he rested his arms loosely around her waist

" Jenny…" he whispered, She pulled away but had a hold of his hand and led him out back. They sat together on a picnic table, it was warm outside and the sun was just about to set causing he sky to be many shades of orange, pink and purple. Gibbs stared at jenny, while she looked out into the sunset.

"Jen?" she turned and looked at him.

" Are you mad at me?"

"Jennifer Marie Shepard I could never be mad at you." She turned to look at him, tears threatening to stream down her cheeks. He hugged her and whispered to her, "I missed you Jenny." She smiled

"Missed you to Jethro." She looked at him and before she had time to react he already had kissed her.

Above them The team, Abby and the twins stood on the deck watching in awe. When they pulled apart everyone applaud and cheered, and Gibbs could have sworn he saw Tony give Abby some money, Probably betting on when they would kiss. Gibbs looked at Jenny who just laughed, she leaned her head

Later that night Ivy showed Tony and Ziva their rooms and Iris did the same with Abby and Magee while Jenny and Gibbs stayed down stairs. They were seated together on the couch while Jenny was snuggled into his side.

"What was it like, when I left?"

" Different. Tony and Ziva were real shook up over it, Tony I think took it the hardest. Abby cried for weeks, it was real hard for her to examine your clothes. Magee even seemed upset." He said

" And what about you Jethro?" she asked

"It was hard. I spend a lot of nights sitting I my basement downing bourbon by the bottle trying to forget." She watched him explain while pain flashed across his face, she hugged him and he gladly hugged back.

"I'm sorry Jethro I never wanted you to get hurt but if I ever wanted a chance with you I would have had to be safe." He pulled back and kissed her forehead.

"Never apologize." He said

"It's a sign of weakness." She smiled and then they got up and went up the stairs to go to bed, on the way stopping to say goodnight to the girls. Gibbs smiled when he saw their room. The room was painted into to half's, one half was a light blue and the other was a fusia color, and a twin sized bed was in each side, Ivy was in the pink side and Iris was in the blue. Iris's side had a white desk and white dresser, and her bed spread was light blue with stars and crescent moons on it and he wall had various stars and moon items on it. Ivy's had the same dresser and desk as iris but her bed spread waspink chettah, black and zebra striped and her half just had zebra and pink items.  
>"Night guys." Said Jenny<p>

"Night they" they said in unison.

Everyone was asleep except for Ivy and Iris, they were up talking about the team. "Well I think that Tony and Ziva.." said Ivy but Iris cut her off, "Did you hear that?" said Iris. They both listened and it sounded like someone was trying to get in the house. They both went over to their dressers and grabbed their guns out of the drawers **(A/n: yes they have guns, I know their only sixteen but they live with Jenny what do ya expect? Lol! Ok now back to the story )** and quietly went down the stairs. They peaked around a corner at the bottom of the steps to see 2 guys coming in through the window. Suddenly a hand clasped over both of their mouths, "Its just me." Whispered Ziva as she let go of their mouths. "Okay three of us two of them. Ivy you get the one on the left and me and Iris will get the on the left." They nodded, but one of the guys noticed them and shot and they shot back. Both guys ended up on the floor, dead. Then Magee, Gibbs and Tony came running down the steps, "NCIS!" they all shouted. They lowered their weapons when they saw the twins and Ziva. "Nice job." Said Tony, Iris looked over at her sister and her eyes widened,

"Ivy your bleeding."

A/n: Hope you guys like it im going to try to post a chapter a day if not every other day. Thanks and you see that pretty blue button down there? Well click it and review

Lex.


	3. I love you

A/n: so thanks to all who reviewed. This chapter is mostly just jibbs but at the beginning it does pick from last chapter, oh and the song belongs to Taylor Swift and is called Tim Mcgraw.

Author: I don't own anything blah blah blah…

Tony: The Hell?

Author: *Head slap* Dinozzo

Tony: Owww….

JIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBS JIBBS

"_Ivy your bleeding"_

She looked down at her arm, which was now dripping blood. A bullet had grazed her but her adrenalin was pumping so fast she didn't notice. Jenny and Abby came down the stairs and looked at Ivy,

"Oh my god." Said Jenny, who was starting to panic, and Gibbs went over to her

"I got it Jen." He said, then kissed the top of her head to calm her down, then motioned for Ivy to come with him. They both went up the steps and went into the bathroom where Gibbs got out some peroxide, cotton swabs and some medical tape. She sat on the edge of the bathtub and Gibbs kneeled in front of her, cleaning off her wound.

"Your eyes are different from your sisters." He said, she nodded.

"Yeah were exactly the same in look except for our eyes. She gets the green from our aunt and I get it from our father."

"Where's your mom?" he asked.

"She died a few years ago, that's when aunt jenny took us in."

"Dad?"

"Never knew our mother was pregnant, she left him before she knew and well I guess she thought he would want nothing to do with her." He nodded. When he was done he stood up, and she did the same,

"Ducky knows." She said

" What?"

" Remember when you called Ducky at that gas station? And you said, 'Jenny's dead'. Well I was in the gas station then and I walked out right when you said Jenny's dead, I didn't know who you were but when you said that I knew who you were. After you got off the phone and left I called Ducky and explained to him what happened." He just nodded.

JIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBS

Later that night after the cops had came and they explained the situation they got everything cleaned up everybody went to bed. But around 1:30 Gibbs woke up and was unable to fall back asleep, he rolled over and looked at Jenny who was sleeping soundly, he slowly slid out of bed. Thank god she didn't wake. He went down stairs and out the back door, slowly sliding it close and walking to the picnic table and sitting down.

Jenny woke up shortly after Gibbs left. She felt across the bed for him but he wasn't there, she got out of bed and walked over to her window looking down to the back yard to find Gibbs sitting on the picnic table. She smiled and made her way down the steps. When she opened the back door he turned around to look at her, and smiled. Not a half grin a real smile. She sat down beside him and leaned her head on his shoulder. They sat contently like that for a while before Jen asked,

"There's a park right down the street, want to walk down?"

"Sure." They both stood up and started walking down the street, hand in hand. When they reached the park they stopped on a bridge that was over a small creek. Gibbs pulled out his phone and put on one of her favorite songs by Taylor Swift, then he wrapped his arm around her waist and took her hand in his. They slowly started swaying to the music, while she pulled herself closer to him and looked into his eyes.

" Your eyes put these stars to shame." He said

"That's a lie." She replied.

_He said the way my blue eyes shined  
>Put those Georgia stars to shame that night<br>I said: "That's a lie."  
>Just a boy in a Chevy truck<br>That had a tendency of gettin' stuck  
>On back roads at night<br>And I was right there beside him all summer long  
>And then the time we woke up to find that summer gone<em>

She sighed and laid her head on his chest, looking out at the creek and how the full moon reflected off the water.

He watched her as she looked out in the distance, he loved how her long red hair fell over her shoulders and how her short little white nightgown flowed with the way they danced.

_But when you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think my favorite song<br>The one we danced to all night long  
>The moon like a spotlight on the lake<br>When you think happiness  
>I hope you think that little black dress<br>Think of my head on your chest  
>And my old faded blue jeans<br>When you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think of me<em>

She let go of his hand and slipped her arms around his neck and his did the same with her waist. Her mind went back to when she first moved into the house, she was unpacking and found a box she had put photo's of her and Gibbs back in Europe. She dug through the box an found a letter she wrote to Gibbs, 3 summers ago. She remembered crying when she was reading it and was grateful Jethro wasn't there to see her like that. At the memory tears started leaking down her face, and Gibbs pulled her closer.

_September saw a month of tears  
>And thankin' God that you weren't here<br>To see me like that  
>But in a box beneath my bed<br>Is a letter that you never read  
>From three summers back<br>It's hard not to find it all a little bitter sweet  
>And lookin' back on all of that, it's nice to believe<em>

_When you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think my favorite song<br>The one we danced to all night long  
>The moon like a spotlight on the lake<br>When you think happiness  
>I hope you think that little black dress<br>Think of my head on your chest  
>And my old faded blue jeans<br>When you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think of me<em>

He leaned his head down and kissed the top of head, he thought back to earlier that day. When Ivy had pulled up in front of her house, when he stood on her street for the first time since he and mike burned down her house. At the thought her pulled her closer.

_And I'm back for the first time since then  
>I'm standin' on your street<br>And there's a letter left on your doorstep  
>And the first thing that you'll read is:<em>

_When you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think my favorite song<br>Someday you'll turn your radio on  
>I hope it takes you back to that place<br>When you think happiness  
>I hope you think that little black dress<br>Think of my head on your chest  
>And my old faded blue jeans<br>When you think Tim McGraw  
>I hope you think of me<em>

_Oh, think of me  
>Mmmm<br>_

She pulled back and looked into his eyes again, "They put the stars to shame." He said, cupping her face and kissing her soundly.

_He said the way my blue eyes shine  
>Put those Georgia stars to shame that night<br>I said: "That's a lie"_

Gibbs grabbed his phone and they walked back, his arm around her waist and her head on his shoulder,

"Jenny."

"Yeah?"

"I love you." She stopped and looked at him and slowly a smile crept up her face. She hugged him around his neck and he picked her up bridal style and spun her around. When he sat her down she kissed him with passion.

"I love you too Jethro. Forever and always." They kissed one more time before walking back to the house, hand in hand and happier than ever.

JIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBS

A/n: Wow that's so sweet I think I want to hurl, and I wrote it! Lol. So please review review and if you have any ideas im open to them. Thanks!


	4. Flour, Swimming and kidnapping

A/n: thanks to all who reviewed, hope you like this chapter!

Disclaimer: I don't anything blah blah blah…

The next morning Jenny woke up first, Jethro's arms around her waist and she was safely snuggled into his chest. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the light and then look at his face, he was so relaxed when slept. She slowly slid out of his grasp, when she was fully out he felt around. Almost as he missed her warmth.

After getting dressed she went down stairs. When she got to the bottom of the steps she went to go in the kitchen but stopped. There under the door way to the kitchen was Tony and Ziva kissing. "How long?" After hearing the directors voice they jumped away from each other, each having a fainted blush on their cheeks."Its ok I'm not going to tell Gibbs. Now again how long?" They looked at each other and back at her,

"About 11 and a half months." Said Ziva."It's about time." They all smiled and walked into the kitchen where Abby, Ivy, Iris and the floor and counters were coverd with flour."What the...?" Said Jenny, They all looked at jenny,"Were cooking." Said Ivy."Cooking what?""Waffles." Answered Ivy.

She sighed and walked over to help them clean up," how did you manage this?" She asked."Like this." Said Ivy, while dumping a hand full of flour on Jennys head. "No it was more like this." Said Iris throwing some on Jenny's shirt. At first Jenny looked mad, but slowly a smile crept up her face and she laughed. They began to all throw flour at each other, after a few minutes they all heard a SLAP and Tony cry out in pain.

" TONY I SWEAR YOU BREAK HER HEART!" Gibbs shouted,

"Boss I'm not gonna."

" You better not." he walked in the kitchen and stopped at the scene in front of him.

"The hell…?" he asked

"Were cooking" said Jenny.

He Just laughed and shook his head, shortly after Tony and Ziva came in (Tony still rubbing the back of his head) and laughed to.

"So what do you guys want to do today?" asked Jenny.

" Let's go swimming!" shouted Iris and Ivy at the same time. Everyone agreed and went to go get changed. Luckly for Jenny she just had a in ground pool put in last year so they didn't have to go out. Gibbs, Tony, Ziva and Mcgee were all went out back first and of course Tony was the first to jump while screaming, 'Cannon ball!' and then Ziva was curious what a cannon ball was so of course Mcgee had to explain that to her. Ziva jumped off the diving board into the pool followed by Mcgee. Next came out Iris and Ivy,

in matching 2 piece bathing suit's the only difference was that Ivy's was pink Iris's was blue. They grabbed each others hand and ran and jumped in. the next was Abby who dove in of the diving board. And last came out Jenny, in a 2 piece red strapless bathing suit. She walked up and stood beside Gibbs,

" God Jen you going to be the death of me." she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck,

" I know." she smiled, and next thing she knew Gibbs had picked her up bridal style and she was hanging over the pool.

"Don't you dare." she glared at him, but before she knew it she had plunged into the water. When she came up everyone was laughing, especially Gibbs. She swam up to where Gibbs was kneeling down laughing at her.

" Ha ha so funny." she said.

"Oh lighten up Jenny." he reached out his hand to help her out, when she took it a smile spread across her face and she pulled him in. Everyone started laughing more and even Jenny was laughing. When he came up he encircled his arms around her waist and gave her a light kiss on her lips. The spent the rest of the day swimming and that evening the ordered pizza and watched a movie.

Half way through the movie Abby and Ziva fell asleep so Tony and Mcgee carried them to their rooms, and shortly after the Twins were tierd and went to bed. After the movie was over Gibbs and Jenny Shut it off and headed up the steps. Jenny went to check on the girls while Gibbbs went to the bedroom. As he was pulling down the covers he heard Jenny scream, "JETHRO!"

He ran into their room only to find their beds empty and Jenny on the floor, crying, with a note in front of her. He ran over to her, knelt down and pulled her into a hug. He picked the note and it read,

_If you want your twins back I want 5,000,000 dollars, and you have to let me go safely or the girls die, this is what you get for not dying the first time jenny._

_-Drake_

He sat down the note while she cried more, after pulling her closer to him yelled for Tony. "Shh… Jen, it'll be okay, it'll be okay. It will be okay. I love you…. I love you Jenny." he whispered in her ear as she cried more. Tony and Ziva both rushed in followed by Abby and Mcgee.

"What happened?" he asked

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNNN!**

**A/N: YES I KNOW IM A EVIL WOMAN! AND I HATE CLIFF HANGERS TO. SO WHAT DO YOU THINK WILL HAPPEN? ILL POST THE NEXT CHAPTER TOMARROW. THANKS FOR READING AND PLEASE REVIEW! BYE**

**-LEX**


	5. rule nine saves all

" Their gone." Sobbed Jenny" Magee can you get to your NCIS account from your laptop?""Umm yeah." He said"Great, i want you to look for all Drake's in this area. Tony, Ziva, Abby. I want you guys can process this scene. See if you can find anything, hairs, clothing fibers, Abby see if you can get some finger prints." They all nodded and got to work. Gibbs then picked Jenny and carried her into the the.n sat down on the bed, sitting her on top of him. He wrapped his arms around him and she did the same to him."Jenny, it will be okay were going to get your nieces back." He said. She pulled back a bit to look in his eyes. "Don't hate me." She said, sobbing more."Jenny why would i hate you?" He asked. She sighed and took a deep breath."Their not my nieces." She said"Jenny?""Their my daughters Jethro."" Am I..." she nodded and wrapped her arms around him again crying again, more then the last time."Please don't hate me Jethro, don't hate me, don't hate me..."

" Jenny i could never hate you. I love you." He said to her, she seemed to calm down a bit when he did, " I love you so much Jen, ill say it to the world if you want.""Do it." She asked, starting to calm down because she was in his arms." I love you Jenny Shepard." He whispered to her. She looked at him curiously, the crying almost stopped." You are my world." He said to her, she smiled and kissed him soundly on the lips. " ok jenny i know this is going to be hard but i need you to come with me. We need to find them and your going to have to be strong for our children. Okay?" She nodded and they got up, she still holding his hand tightly., " Dinozzo!"

"Boss we got a blonde hair, and Abby got a finger print on the window pane but not much else."

"Mcgee?" he asked.

"Well we got about 400 Drake's in California. We took out them who had any other colored hair but blonde. That gave us 200 people, then we narrowed down the age to pick up teenage girl would be somewhere from about 20 to 40. We got about 50 people then." he said, and Abby continued,

"Then we checked all who had a criminal record, that gave us three people. And last I got a finger print by putting blush over the print and making it show up on the tape I used to pick it up. Since we dopnt have proper tools were going to have to compare it from the naked eye. And finally we got Drake parks. He has a criminal record and owns a warehouse about 10 miles from here." she said,;

"Grab your gear! Tony, Ziva and Mcgee, you take one car and me Jen and Abs will take the other." They nodded and got their guns and left, and Jenny let Abby use Ivy's desert eagle from her drawer.

JIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBS

They all got in the car, Ziva and Gibbs driving. Half way there Jenny started crying again.

"Jenny I promise ill get them back." she shook her head,

"I'm crying because I feel bad about not telling you about them. I didn't know when I left you in Paris. I found out and freaked out, I told Franks and Ducky but…" It was then she realized that Abby was in the car with them, listening intently.

"Continue Jenny! I want to hear the end!" she looked at Gibbs and back at Abby, explaining the story to her, when she was finished the car filled with squeals,

"Aww.. Gibbs you and Jenny make such cute Gibblets! With their curly long red hair and their pretty eyes! I've always wanted a gibblet and now there's 2!" she said / squealed.

" Were here." said Gibbs, And Ziva pulled up behind them. As everyone got out and got their guns ready to bust in on Gibbs call. Gibbs pulled Jenny aside before they went in.

"Jen?"

"Yeah?" he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her into a passionate kiss, when they broke apart they leaned their heads on each others forehead. " I love you Jenny."

"love you Jethro." when they let go of each other they got their guns out, then everyone turned to Gibbs, he nodded,

"Go."

JIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBS

Ivy woke up to find herself tied to a chair, her sister in the same position and their chairs back to back. A terrible pain pounded her head, she whispered to her sister,

"Iris! You awake?" she asked worriedly,

"yeah I'm up. What happened?"

"Not sure I think whoever was after mom got us, the team and her are probably on the way now." she looked down her hands and feet were bounded together and her waist was tied to the chair. She leaned to her side and tried to reach her ankles,

"Ivy what are you doing?" she asked

"if I could just…" she reached her ankle, and pulled out a pocket knife. She slowly unbounded her hands and then the rest of her then did her sister. When they were free they searched around for a door, and found nothing.

"Okay so were in a room with no doors or windows, how did we get in?" asked Iris. Ivy looked under the chairs and jumped back, "What asked her sister.

"Bomb."

A/n: I know im still evil so will they die? Should just one die? Should they live? Oh and you see that pretty blue button down there? Yeah well make it happy and click it J.

- Lex


	6. Rain

**A/n: Wow I gave you guys a scare there didn't I? kill them off? You all are very gullible, I love these characters to do that, so now I want to take some time to thank some reviewers:**

**left my heart in Paris****: First off thank you reviewing so many times, I appreciate it!. Yes I know I say I'm evil, but I'm not that evil ! There would be no reason for me to kill them off! I just wanted to see what you all thought if that would happen. Thank you!**

**NCISGleek: Thank you for reviewing and I promise that I will add more Tiva!**

**JiBbS-tIvA4eVs****: Thank you for reviewing and im glad you love it! And I promise im not going to kill them off, just seeing what you lot thought about them!**

**Also thanks to all who added my story to your alerts! I appreciate it. And make sure if you add the story you review to! Thanks!**

****

_Previously: _"Ivy what are you doing?" she asked

_"if I could just…" she reached her ankle, and pulled out a pocket knife. She slowly unbounded her hands and then the rest of her then did her sister. When they were free they searched around for a door, and found nothing._

_"Okay so were in a room with no doors or windows, how did we get in?" asked Iris. Ivy looked under the chairs and jumped back, "What asked her sister._

_"Bomb."_

"Uh-oh." said Iris. Ivy started to back up, but her foot caught on a small carpet and she tripped. "Ow…" she mumbled

"Ivy! You did it!" said her sister

"Did what, fell? Sis that aint a accomplishment."

"No, no look!" she pulled the rug back and found a trap down. Ivy put her hands together and looked up, "Thank god my clumsiness comes in handy!" she said. Mom and Dad would be proud of you right now." said Iris.

"Do you think she told him?"

"Probably. She always wanted to."

"If we don't make it out of here, I just want to let you know that your like the best sister a person could have Ivy." said Iris, they both hugged each other, " Same to you sis." Then coming back to reality they opened the latch and found a ladder, leading down to another floor. They slowly climbed down.

When they were almost at the bottom Iris found a security guard standing at the dorr that led them out, luckily he was not facing their direction. Ivy, handed Iris her pocket knife and Iris threw it, hitting the guard behind the knee. He fell to the ground with a cry of pain and the girls quickly jumped down from the ladder, Ivy went to retrieve her knife and iris searched him for a weapon. "Did you find anything?" asked Ivy.

"Umm yeah I found a sig and his keys." she said, unlocking the door.

"Geat! Let's go."

JIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBSJIBBS

"Go" On Gibb's call they all busted in. When they all entered they were surprised to see Drake already there, waiting for them.

"Ahh.. Hello NCIS, Jennifer. I've been expecting you." he said, sitting on a chair in the middle of the warehouse in front off many crates, what he didn't know was that Ivy and Iris were right behind one of the crates. By this time Everyone had him surrounded, yet he remained calm.

"Drake just give us the girls." said Tony.

"Well I'm afraid I cant do that Anthony." he said

" And why is that?" he asked.

BOOM! The warehouse shook slighty as the bomb went off, "Well you see my little bomb has now went off. And your little twins were tied to the chairs with the bomb attached." Jenny was fighting to hold back tears, and Abby was crying now. Even Gibbs eyes stung from tears, but he had to remain strong for Jenny, and for his girls.

Ivy and Iris looked at each other and nodded, knowing it was time. They slowly crawled around the crate behind Drake.

" You said they would be unharmed." said Mcgee.

"I lied." he said. Ziva glanced behind him for a brief second and saw the twins. Her eyes widened but Iris put a finger to her lips, telling her to be quiet. Then the girls jumped up, Iris and Ivy both put a gun to each of his temples,

"You didn't think you could get rid of us that easy did you?" Ivy said

"How did you get out?" he said.

"Rule nine. Never go anywhere without a knife." she said, pulling out her knife and holding it in her hand. He quickly reached to get her knife, and she had him on the ground before anyone could register it. "Don't you **ever** test me. If I could I would kill you with the qucikness!" She spat out, Iris still pointing a gun to his head and Ivy had her knife to the back of his neck. Everyone else lowered their weapons and Gibbs came and cuffed him. " Drake Parks. You are under arrest." said Gibbs. When Drake and Gibbs had finally left to go wait for the cops. The twins looked at each other and dropped their weapons, giving each other a hug.

"Nice work Sis." said Iris

"Not so bad yourself." when they let go they looked around at everyone, Tony and Ziva were hugging, and he gave Ziva a quick kiss. Abby and Mcgee were also in the middle of a lip locking moment. They looked over at Jenny and she was crying, only happy tears. The girls ran over to her and gave her a hug.

"I'm so happy you all are alright."

"Yep mom were kinda happy about that to." said Iris, which earned a head slap from Ivy,

"What was that for?"

"Not the time or place sis." she shrugged and looked at her mother, " Mom does he…"

"Yeah he knows. And he's not mad, actually he's happy. I'm surprised he didn't figure it out sooner, with your eyes Ivy." said Jenny. Then Gibbs walked back in, and stopped in the doorway, looking at McGee and then at Tony, each kissing Abby and Ziva. As he walked past them he gave them a head slap each at the same time.

" Ow… Sorry boss." they said in unison. Next thing Gibbs knew he was getting hugged by to red heads, and he hugged back. When let go they both stepped aside, to let Jenny to him. Gibbs pulled her into a passionate kiss, which earned gags from the girls. They walked away and headed towards the car, halfway there they shouted " Get a room!"

On the way home Abby rode with McGee, Tony and Ziva. While Iris drove, Ivy was in the front seat and Gibbs and Jenny were in the back. Halfway home Jenny fell asleep on Gibbs chest, and they just sat in silence for a while and finally Iris spoke up,

"So your not mad at her for not telling you?" she asked him

"No, I understand why she did it. And besides if anyone else knew you or her could have been targeted way before this." he answered.

" So are you all ever gonna get married?" asked Ivy, Gibbs didn't answer. He just smiled and pulled jenny closer to him, tucking her head under his chin. They pulled up and Ivy and iris got out, but he stayed put. "You coming dad?" asked Iris.

"Yeah ill be there in a minute." she nodded and left, leaving them in the car. Gibbs looked down at his girlfriend, she was so beautiful when she slept. He gently shook her awake.

" Jen…Jenny. Jen baby wake up." he softly said. She rolled over in his arms and snuggled in to him more, god he hated trying to wake her up when she was that cute.

"Jenny were home sweetie…wake up." he said and her eyes fluttered open, "Mmm… Jethro."

"Come on Jenny. You need to get up, I promise you can go back to sleep when we get inside." she groaned but sat up, "What time is it?" she asked

" About 2:30." she sighed, but leaned over and kissed him. When they broke apart she took his hand and led him out of the car. They walked out it was pouring down raining.

"Did we not notice it was raining?" she asked.

"Apparently not." he said. Everything was dark around them except for one street light near the car. Jenny stood outside the car while Gibbs opened the front of the car to turn it off but stopped at the radio announcer's voice

"Okay now people we have this song requested by Abby Scuito, this song is for her parents.

_Beauty queen of only eighteenShe had some trouble with herselfHe was always there to help herShe always belonged to someone else_

Gibbs smiled and turned to Jenny, who was also smiling.

"May I have this dance?" he asked reaching out his hand. She laughed and took his hand, and he pulled her closer to him.

_I drove for miles and milesAnd wound up at your doorI've had you so many times but somehowI want more_

His hand slipped around her waist and she put hers on his shoulder, and there other hands were intertwined. 'God I love him' thought Jenny, ' and now were a real family'. she though.

_I don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the girl with the broken smileAsk her if she wants to stay awhileAnd she will be lovedShe will be loved_

The rain poured down more, and now Jenny's hair was plastered to her face, Gibbs reached his hand up and moved a few locks of hair behind her ear. She smiled and kissed his hand, putting it back in hers.

_Tap on my window knock on my doorI want to make you feel beautifulI know I tend to get so insecureIt doesn't matter anymoreIt's not always rainbows and butterfliesIt's compromise that moves us along, yeahMy heart is full and my door's always openYou can come anytime you want_He twirled her around, then pulled her back closer to him. She just laughed and smiled.

"Your so beautiful Jenny." he said

"Oh Jethro. " she sighed contently

_I don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the girl with the broken smileAsk her if she wants to stay awhileAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be lovedI know where you hideAlone in your carKnow all of the things that make you who you areI know that goodbye means nothing at allComes back and begs me to catch her every time she falls_

He wrapped his arms around her waist, picked her up and twirled her around. When he sat her down she was almost in a daze, she smiled at him and put her arms around her neck.

I don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainLook for the girl with the broken smileAsk her if she wants to stay awhileAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be lovedAnd she will be loved[in the background]Please don't try so hard to say goodbyePlease don't try so hard to say goodbyeYeah[softly]I don't mind spending everydayOut on your corner in the pouring rainTry so hard to say goodbye

When the music Stopped so did they, and gibbs reached in to his pocket,

"Jenny."

"Yeah?"

"Marry me?"


	7. Paint

She stared at him wide eyed for a moment, and when she didn't reply he started to worry. "Jen?" She slowly came back to reality and a smile crept up her face and she threw her arms around him. "Yes yes yes! A thousand times yes!" she answered. he hugged her back and smiled,

"God Jenny you made me the happiest person in the world right now." he pulled away a bit and kissed her soundly. When they needed air they pulled apart gasping for breathe, Gibbs took the ring from his hand and slipped it on her finger she smiled and looked at the glittering diamond , 'God I love him' she thought. The rained poured down harder and Jenny snuggled into Gibbs chest, "Come on Jen, lets get you inside before you get sick." She nodded and took his hand , walking into the house. When they walked in they found Abby asleep on top of McGee, who was sleeping soundly too. Gibbs just shook his head and led Jenny upstairs, checking on the twins who were sleeping soundly in their beds. Jenny smiled as Gibbs wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, "We make Beautiful children don't we?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes." she whispered back. She closed their door quietly and her and Gibbs finally reached her, errr.. Excuse me, their bedroom. They both quickly changed, Jenny in her favorite gray plaid Pajama pants and a tank top. And Gibbs in a pair of sweats and a old NCIS shirt. When Gibbs finished dressing her turned to find Jenny already in bed, waiting for him. He smiled and crawled in with her and she rolled into his open arms, facing him. The lights were off yet she could still see the sparkle in his eyes,

"You know everything is gonna change now?" she asked

" For better or worst Jenny?"

"For better, I have no more secrets with the girls. And now," she ran her fingers over her ring,

"were getting married. I cant think of anything better." she said. He just smiled and kissed her head, tucking it under his chin.

"Get some rest Jenny, we both need it. Especially for tomorrow when the team finds out, and the girls" she nodded, already half asleep. He reached down and grabbed her hand, running his fingers over the ring. He kissed her head one more time before drifting off in a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Jenny and Gibbs headed down to the living room, pleased to find everyone already there. After asking everyone to sit down, jenny and Gibbs stood in front of them, hand in hand.

"Well, umm.. Me and Gibbs have a announcement," as she was speaking Abby noticed her ring,

"Jenny is that what i think it is!" she nodded.

"Abs would you like to tell everyone." Said Gibbs,

"WERE HAVING A JIBBS WEDDING!" she screamed

"Jibbs?" asked Tony

"Jenny plus Gibbs, seriously people use your head! IIts like Bradgenlinia." she said, scowling at Tony.

"Wait your really getting married?" asked Ziva. they both nodded. She stood up and gave Jenny a hug. " I'm so happy for you Jenny." said Ziva. Tony and McGee stood up and shook Gibbs hand, "Congradulations boss, were happy for you." said Tony. Ivy and Iris exchange knowing glances, and got up and hugged their parents. And of course Abby gave them each a bone chrushing hug. After everyone was done congradulating the couple Jenny asked, "So what do you all want to do today?" Tony, Ivy and Iris exchanged mischevious glannces, "Oh we know" said Iris,Gibbs raised and eye brow

"What?" he said.

"Oh you'll see. Now you all go outback then through the gate to the woods there. Then we need you to divided in to teams."said Tony. Everyone looked at them curiously but shrugged and left. While they went upstairs, "Okay so we will need 8, and whatare the colors Tony?"

"You should know you picked them out." he said

" No I'm Ivy, Iris went to the store with you." said Ivy

"Wait your Ivy? i thought you were Iris." said Tony

"Get it right Tony! i have green eyes, she has blue." said Iris, "Yes and you both have your mothers attitude.." mumbled Tony

"What was that!" they said at the same time.

"Nothing."

After everyone got down to the woods they divided themselves into teams,

" Okay Ziva, Abby. your with I'll take Ivy to." said Gibbs

" So Mcgee, Tony, and Iris will be with me." said Jenny. They all divided them selves to their respective teams and waited, "So what do you suppose they have planned for us?" As soon as

Mcgee asked that something wizzed through the air, hitting a near by tree. Ziva was the first to go up to the tree, running her finger over the Bright pink spot. "Paint."

"Paint?"asked Gibbs. Then Tony and the Twins came walked up, "Yep, paint. were playing paint ball. So hear is your paint ball uniforms, and i assume you all have divided yourselves into teams?" said Ivy they all nodded. After getting the gear on and getting in to their teams Tony passed out thier guns.

"Okay Gibbs team has purple and Jenny's team has pink. Now you get hit once your out, when you get out go sit by the gate. First team who has all members out looses. So everyone go and hide and when i blow the whistle we start okay? Go!" said Tony, and everyone ran and hid. Ziva ran and hid up in a tree, while Gibbs hid in a pile of leaves. Ivy climbed up the same tree as Ziva, and when she reached the the branch Ziva was on Ziva had her gun pointed at her, "Ziva, its Ivy dont shoot." she nodded and loweredher weapon.

"Have you seen where gibbs went?" asked Ziva

"yeah he in a pile of leaves, and I'm not sure where Abby went."

" You think were going to win yes?"

" Yeah, we have a marine sniper, an assasin and Gibbs and jenny's offspring." they both laughed

meanwhile, Tony and McGee were hiding in some bushes, Iris was hiding in under the branches of a pine tree and Jenny was in Behind a tree. Tony blew the whistle, starting the match. Ziva and Ivy stopped goofing off and were on red alert, and Tony came out the bush,looking for the opposing team. Gibbs looked around, Spotting McGee in a nearby bush.

SMACK! McGee was now covered in bright pink paint and he retrieted to the gate. next he spotted Jenny slowly walking around, on red alert. She spotted Gibbs, 'Ooo i have an idea.' she thought. She stopped, and pulled the hair tie from her ponytail, letting her hair fall and frame her face. Gibbs stopped and his eyes went wide, she smiled to her self and raised herr gun, shooting Gibbs. When she shot he looked down at his chest he was covered in purple paint. He sighed and climbed out of the puile of leaves , passing Jenny his whispered, "The marines didnt train us for the wrath of Jenny shepard." she smiled while Gibbs walked to the gate. Ivy and Ziva had saw the whole scene from the tree, Ziva climed up to a higher branch while Ivy stayed. Jenny put her hair back up and glanced over at the branch where her daughter sat, pretending she didnt know she was there. She aimed her gun and shot, but Ivy flipped backwards, hanging upside down by her knees. Missing the paintball. Jenny glared then was hit by another paint ball. she looked at her arm, that was now covered in pink paint.

She looked up higher to see Ziva standing on a branch, smiling. Looking down at her daughter she saw her smirking. She sighed and walked to the gate. the game went on for about another 40 minutes, and so far Tony, Gibbs, Jenny, Ivy, and McGee were out. " has anyone seen Ziva Abby or Iris" asked Tony

"Well here comes Abby." said Jenny, pointing to Abby coming covered in purple. "I'm out." she said.

"So it's just Ziva and Iris left." said Gibbs, then a shot rang out and they all got up and ran to see who was out. They came to find Iris on the ground, Pink all over her chest.

"I win." said Ziva.

After the paint ball war everyone went inside and got changed and ready for dinner.

"

Whats for dinner?" asked Tony

"

Pizza." answered Ivy, then she turned to Tony, " Hey Tony can you do us a favor?"

"

What is it?" he asked

"

Well..."

Later that night everyone sat down to watch a movie while they ate dinner. They ( well the twins) decided they should watch Prom night. Through out the movie McGee and Tony seemed a little squeamish, Abby and Ziva on the other hand looked very interested in the movie. Gibbs didn't look scared at all, but Jenny did find some parts to be quite scary so when she did she would hold Gibbs hand with a death grip and bury her head in his chest. The twins have seen this a thousand times before so they knew what happened and weren't scared at all. At the end the girls turned to their father, "Hey can we talk to you for a moment?" they asked, "Sure." they led him to the hallway,

"

Whats up?"

"Your taking mom on a date." they said

"What?"

"Look we got it all worked out, heres what you gotta do…"

Later that night after Ivy and Iris explained the plan, everyone else went bed while Jenny and Gibbs sat on the couch in the living room. Watching tv, "Lets go out on a date tonight." he said and she gave a puzzled look,

"Jethro are you nuts, it almost 11 oclock!"

"Come on, I know a place." he stood up a took her hand, leading her out the door. They walked down the street to the park, where they crossed the bridge and walked up a small hill. Whn they reached the top a blanket was set out along. ' Thank you Ivy and Iris' he thought. Still having a hold of her hand he sat down and pulled her on top of him,

"Jethro!" she squealed, landing on top of laughed and leaned her head on his shoulder, " Have you read the inside of your ring yet Jenny?"

"Hmm?" he took her hand and slid the ring off,putting it in her hand. "Read the engraving." she looked inside,_ Forever and Always Jenny. _

she started crying, and Gibbs pulled her into a hug, "I'm sorry jenny i didnt mean to make you cry."

"Happy tears Jethro, I promise." He smiled and kissed her head, leaning back and laying down on the blanket. She rolled off his chest and stared up at the stars.

"Their beautiful arnt they?" she said, He took her hand and ran his fingers over the ring, "Not as beautiful as you." she smiled,

" Aww.. Jethro. Where did you hear that one from? Tony? Abby ?"

"Actually it was Ivy and Iris." she laughed and layed her head on his chest, "So where do you want to get married?" she asked

"I know the perfect place..."


	8. EPILOUGE

A/n: wow you all must hate me for not updated sooner! Im so so so so so so so sorry! Sooo…. this is the epilogue… but don't fear my little friends! I'm coming out with a part 2 of this! Its called Stranded! Ivy and Iris will be older and on Gibbs team! So enjoy this chapi and Look for the next story! Thank you please review and I love you all.

****

Jenny Shepard stood looking at herself in the mirror, in her long flowing wedding dress. It was a simple white, stappless wedding dress that had a stripe of beading across the waist. While she was admiring herself she saw Abby, Ziva, Iris and Ivy walk in.

"Jenny, oh my gosh you look so pretty!" squealed Abby, running up and giving her a hug.

"Thanks Abby and you look pretty to. You all do." Ivy, Ziva, Iris and Abby were her bridesmaids, Naturally… And Ziva was her maid of honor. Each of the girls were wearing the same, short strapless ruffled, dresses, the only difference was the colors. 0iv4253

was a deep navy purple, Abby's was black, Iris's was blue and Ivy's was Fuchsia.

Abby's hair was not in her usual pigtails but was down and straight, while Ziva's was down and curly. Ivy's naturally wavy hair was now pin straight, while Iris's was curled.

"Thanks Jenny." said Abby, she looked at her daughters, "Is your father nervous?" she asked.

" No, Actually he's quit calm." said Iris, "Yeah we went to see him before we came here. He was waiting with Ducky, Tony and McGee. Oh and you wont believe who's here!" said Ivy.

"Who?" asked Jenny. Her daughters just smiled and laughed, "You'll have wait and see…" they said. Just then Ducky walked in, "Jennifer dear… It's time." She nodded, she had asked Ducky to walk her down the isle since her father had passed. She looked over at all all the girls. Who nodded, walking out of the room to their respective spots beside the alter. She turned and looked at herself in the mirror again, smoothing out her dress.

"You okay Jennifer?"

"Yeah Ducky, just nervous." she sighed

"You'll be fine." the music started signaling it was time. She turned to ducky and he smiled and took her arm, leading her out the door. When the doors opened everyone turned to look at Jenny. Gibbs stood at the alter, watching her slowly descend up the isle. He glanced over at the guest. SecNav was there, Tobias and Vance were also there. He looked over and saw Mike franks. He looked back over at Jenny, who was now standing beside him. The priest started talking but neither of them heard what he said, they were just to focused on each other to notice.

"Do you Leroy Jethro Gibbs take Jennifer Shephard to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do"

"And do you Jennifer Shephard take Leroy Jethro Gibbs to be your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I do."

"Then by the power invested in me I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride."

He leaned down and gave her a small kiss, small yet so gentle and passionate. They smiled and Jenny took his hand. They walked down the aisle, while everyone stood up and applaud, cheering for the newly weds. Next was the maid of honor and the best man. Tony and Ziva came to each other and linked arms, walking down after Jenny and Gibbs. Abby and McGee soon followed them, and then the twins came down. Their arms linked with each other.

Shortly after that came the reception. Everyone sat down at the table, but Ivy and Iris were no were to be seen. Jenny turned to her husband, "Jethro where are your children?" she asked

"Why are they my children when they don't do what you want?" she glared,

"Jethro where are they!"

"I don't know Jenny." McGee then spoke up, "Uhh… I found them." he pointed up on the stage where they stood, "Hey guys!" said Ivy

"So for the first dance as a married couple we have decided to perform the song for them." said Iris. Jenny looked at Gibbs and smiled. " So if you both please come to the dance floor." They smiled and walked over, "And Tony, if you would…" Tony walked on stage with a stool a guitar, handing the guitar to Iris. Gibbs slid his arms around her waist, while Jenny put hers around his neck. Iris started to play her guitar and Ivy sofly sang into the mic.

_He said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night _

_I said "that's a lie" Just a boy in his chevy truck_

_That had a tendency of getting stuck_

_On back roads at night and I was_

_Right there beside him all summer long_

_But then one time we woke up to find _

_That summer gone_

_But when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spot light on the lake_

_When you think happiness _

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And your old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw _

_I hope you think of me_

"Remind you of anything?" he whispered in her ear

"How did they…"

"I don't know Jenny. Just don't question it."

She smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

_September saw a month of tears_

_and thanking god that you weren't hear_

_To see me like that but in a box_

_Beneath my bed is a letter that you never read_

_Three summers back_

_Its hard not to find it all a little_

_Bitter-sweet but looking back_

_And lookin' back on all of that, its nice to believe_

_But when you think Tim McGraw_

_I hope you think my favorite song_

_The one we danced to all night long_

_The moon like a spot light on the lake_

_When you think happiness _

_I hope you think that little black dress_

_Think of my head on your chest_

_And your old faded blue jeans_

_When you think Tim McGraw _

_I hope you think of me_

_And I'm back for the first time since thenI'm standin' on your streetAnd there's a letter left on your doorstepAnd the first thing that you'll read is:When you think Tim McGrawI hope you think my favorite songSomeday you'll turn your radio onI hope it takes you back to that placeWhen you think happinessI hope you think that little black dressThink of my head on your chestAnd my old faded blue jeansWhen you think Tim McGrawI hope you think of meOh, think of meMmmm_

"You always did like Tim McGraw Jenny." he whispered

"That I did."

" I remember your favorite song was 'Don't take the girl'"

_He said the way my blue eyes shined_

_Put those Georgia stars to shame that night_

"I said that's a lie." she whispered the last part in his ear. When the song ended she let go of his neck, but his arms stayed around her waist. They both smiled and he leaned up and gave him a quick kiss. Everyone applauded and they went and sat down at their table. They girls left the stage but didn't return to the table, which didn't go unnoticed by Gibbs and Jenny. Everyone then started dancing an having a good time, "I'll be back." Gibbs whispered to his wife. She smiled and Nodded. He got up and walked over to the bar, and sat down. After a few minutes Ivy and Iris made their way back to the table.

"Hey." they said

"Where have you to been?" asked Jenny

" Places." They answered

"Not gonna tell us?" said Gibbs

"Nope."

"You guys gonna keep saying everything at the same time?"

They looked at each other and smiled. "Yep." Gibbs and Jenny just looked at each other and smiled. "Were never gonna win with them are we?" whispered Jenny.

"Nope." said the twins, which earned a glare from their parents,

"Well it's true." the said, earning another glare from them, they just smiled and ate. After a few minutes Gibbs up "I'll be back." . He walked over to the bar and ordered a glass of bourbon. Tony came up and sat beside, ordering a beer.

"Congratulations Boss."

"Thanks Dinozzo." He took a sip of his bourbon. "So about you and Ziva."

"About that…" Gibbs cut him off with a head slap.

"Don't interrupt me. Now, I was going to say that rule 12...

"Yeah Yeah never date a co-worker, I know that boss why-" he head slapped him again.

"Tony shut up!"

"Shutting up boss."

"Now I was going to say that rule 12 has already been shot to hell. I give my permission to ask her out, and break the rule.", he glanced over a Jenny, "Ya never know the last chance you'll get."

Tony smiled and got up, walking away but turned around, "Oh boss what about McGoo and Abs?"

"Tell McGee he can ask her out." he smiled and spotted mcGee across the room,

"Hey Mclover!" he shouted, walking across the room, Gibbs just smiled and shook his head, and then was greeted by a Jenny.

" What's Tony so happy about?"

"I told him to ask Ziva out."

"What about…"

"Already shot to hell."

" They are perfect for each other aren't they?"

"Yep."

She smiled and took his hand, "I love you Jethro."

"Love you Jenny. Forever and Always."

"Forever and always."

****

A/n: AWWWWWWW! Last chapter! Thank you all for being such good reviewers! I love you all so much! So don't forget to look out for the sequel. Thank you all so much for reviewing!

-lex


End file.
